Bakugan: Neo Dimensions
by JetravenEx
Summary: When Jet and her friends get trapped in the Doom Dimension their one hope out seems to be a strange portal. That some jerk went and hijacked! Now the group has to travel through various worlds that all have some connection to Bakugan in some way or another to get back to their 'canon'. Can they survive the madness? DD xover with various Bakugan Fanfiction stories.
1. It's all Tyler's Fault

A/N: Initially, this was meant to be the trailer. Then I went, no, no, I'm making this the prologue. It may be a bit disjointed but I like it.

Plus this prevents me from having to deal with all the explanation and build up and go right into the darting all around the various dimensions.

Anyways, lets just get on with the story!

Prologue

We're greeted with static before it clears up to display the floor of a vehicle. In the right hand corner we can see the red 'Record' circle as well as a battery.

"You got it on Tyler?" Mike's voice sounds nearby, and the camera view jumps up to show us the brunette's face, the boy looking tired and haggard.

"Yeah I got it on," Tyler said.

Mike heaved a sigh and ran a hand through his hair. "Good, good, maybe now we can get a message out." He shifted sitting a little straighter in his seat across from Tyler, raising a hand to cover his mouth as he cleared his throat. "Okay, well Hello to anyone who is watching this. Hopefully this reaches you Meredith. Um… We kind of need your help."

_We flashback from Mike talking into a video camera; to Jet, Mike, Aidan and Tyler standing in the doom dimension, the bones and decomposing carcasses of giant bakugan all around them. _

"We were trying to escape the Doom Dimension." Mike narrates;_ as Jet jabs a finger straight ahead towards something that is glowing in the distance. The group taking off in that direction._

_They arrive at the source of the light which appears to be a swirling whirlpool of colors and light with a wall of tall sharp rocks behind it and a bank near where the group was approaching. The four gather around Tyler kneeling down and peering into it, while Jet and Aidan hold back Mike with his hand out ready to grab Tyler if he fell into the portal._

"But something decided it wanted to steal our ride home."

_Bolts of dark energy erupt from off to the side blasting the four back from the portal. A figure jumps down from a tall stone, dressed rather oddly, wearing all black armor with a cape and a helmet that covers his face showing only his blood red eyes through the slits. He walks over to the portal and peers down into it._

"Tyler and I were closest to the portal and we watched in horror as an image manifested in the center of the portal."

_The figure raises his hand and dark energy flows into the portal. The portal changes from bright and colorful to a dark and murky, but still maintaining its ethereal glow, granted much more foreboding in coloration. The whirlpool shifted to expose one image in the center, it was the image of a very familiar city to the four kids. A city with a tall tower, with several other buildings still fairly tall gathered around it. _

"He was planning to go into our home,"

_The dark figure laughed throwing back his head. "Finally freedom shall be mine! I will escape from this place and return to my mission of conquest!" He said raising his fists to the air. "And no one shall stop me." The man lowered his hands and began to step into the portal._

"But we weren't about to let that happen."

"_HEY!" Tyler shouted jumping to his feet. "What do you think you're doing?!" He said rushing over to the edge of the portal. "That's our ticket home!" _

_The blond boy tried to jump in after him but the other three quickly regained their feet and grabbed onto him trying desperately to pull him away from the portal. The dark figure was beginning to sink into the portal laughing as he raised his hand and gave a mocking salute at the three._

"So we all ended up in the portal."

_Tyler snarled a blood vessel popping out on his forehead as he dug in his feet and launched forwards. His rage giving him the strength to dive into the portal, and drag his three friends in with him. _

_The dark figure's glowing red eyes behind the helmet seemed to widen. "No!" He cried as the four landed and squirmed in the whirling portal, the image of Chicago shattering and reforming into something else. "You fools! You've-" He was cut off as the whirlpool exploded upwards sending a twister of light and energy up into the air._

"Unfortunately, it wasn't our best solution." Mike said shooting an irritated look towards the camera, clearly looking at Tyler, who was holding the camera. The camera shifted up and down as Tyler shrugged off screen and Mike scowled. "Stop moving!" He said.

"Just get on with the story." Aidan's voice comes on and Tyler moves the camera to focus on Aidan seated next to Mike, who is scowling and has his arms crossed.

The camera swivels back to Mike as the brunette sighs and looks up at the camera.

"Anyways, as I was saying it wasn't the best solution." Mike said he glanced out the window of the car. "The portal blasted us out of the doom dimension all right, it just missed on the location."

_A tornado of colors appears in the sky above what appears to be Wardington City. The four kids fall out and land in a heap on the ground near the park. _

"For a moment we'd thought we'd made it." Mike said clasping his hands together and leaning forwards heaving a sigh. "It really looked like we'd landed in Wardington City, but… there was something… Different."

"The park was empty." Aidan said.

_The four looked around in confusion, while Tyler jumped up._

"_Look guys! We're in Wardington! We made it!" Tyler cheered. _

_Jet frowned as she looked around. "Yeah but something's strange." She said raising a hand and tapping her chin. She looked up at the sky. "It looks like its afternoon." She said._

_Aidan nodded. "Yeah about 3 o'clock if I had to hazard a guess." He said fixing his glasses that had been knocked askew by their landing. _

"_So what if its 3 o'clock?" Tyler asked as Mike got up beside him and dusted himself off. "Who cares what time it is if we've made it out of the doom dimension?"_

_Mike frowned. "If its 3 o'clock, why is this place deserted?" he asked. Tyler tilting his head in confusion. "Tyler, I may have walked past here only a few times during our time in the bakugan world, but every time I've walked past on a sunny day this place is always crowded with a group of kids with their bakugan. This is their favorite place to brawl." _

_Tyler blinked. "Then… What does that mean?" He asked._

_Aidan frowned and grabbed his chin. "It could mean nothing, perhaps we've just arrived a few months in the future, and there are no more bakugan and everything was resolved, or perhaps we've arrived when school started up again and most of the kids are at school."_

_Skylord popped open on Jet's shoulder. "All we've got are theories and what not, let's find someone we know and ask them."_

"Once we found the area by the fountain was empty we began to wander around." Mike said. "We were looking for someone who might know about bakugan and who could give us some insight into what was going on."

"After all, it could just be that no one wanted to play right now for fear of Masquerade and Naga." Aidan said. "The lack of brawlers wasn't hard evidence that we'd messed up entirely."

The camera returned to Mike who sighed and shook his head. "But then we bumped into the one person who threw any hope we had of this being the Wardington we'd left behind out the window."

_The four had walked down the path leading deeper into the park. They looked around for any sign of the brawlers that still might've avoided capture. Then they froze as they arrived at the basketball court._

_Dribbling up to the hoop and going up for a lay-up that went in with a swish, was none other than Dan Kuso._

"That wasn't the only thing. This Dan… Was much older." Aidan said.

"_Uh guys, is it just me or does Dan look… Older?" Tyler ventured from the back of the group. _

_Jet nodded. "Yeah, he looks like he does in that new series. Uh Gundalian Invaders?" She said studying Dan._

_Aidan frowned. "Yes, I can see that. But then that'd make him… 16?"_

"_Then that means-" Mike was cut off as a basketball was thrown his way. The ball slammed Mike in the chest knocking him back a step. Although he felt like the air had been knocked out of him he was able to recover gripping the ball before it dropped. _

"_Sorry," Dan said jogging over to them. "You guys were looking like you wanted to play or something."_

_Mike winced as he handed Dan back the ball. "No sorry, we just… Thought you looked like someone we knew." _

_Dan blinked and then he chuckled. "Oh its all right," He said reaching up a hand to rub the back of his head. "I guess I just have that kind of face," He said smiling slightly. _

"_Yeah," Mike said lamely before he held out his hand. "Er well I'm Mike Pasters, my friends and I were just passing through."_

_Dan grinned and took his hand giving it a firm shake. "Dan Kuso, nice to meet you Mike, and who are your friends?" _

_Mike turned to the others. "This is Aidan Baxter, Jet Raynet and Ty-" His eyes widened as did the other two members of the group as they realized Tyler was missing. "Tyler's missing." He said._

"Just as we were about to find out once and for all what was going on Tyler decided to go missing." Aidan said.

"I thought I saw the evil dude lurking around!" Tyler's voice protested.

"Yeah well thanks to you we got in a whole heap of trouble." Jet ground out, the camera turning to reveal the brunette girl, blue eyes locked on the road hands gripping the steering wheel like a life line. "You chased after him into the Marukura house! Who not only doesn't know us they thought you were a thief!"

"I didn't mean to knock over the vase! It was an accident!"

"You shouldn't have been in their in the first place!" The other three snapped.

"And then you go and get US tangled up in your mess!" Mike says as Jet jerks the wheel to the right taking a hard turn right that threw the others to the left, Aidan smacking his head into the window.

"Easy Jet!" He shouted at her.

"Hey! You try to ditch cops, not hurt anyone, and drive all the way to Chicago when you haven't even taken Driver's Ed yet!" Jet snapped shooting a glare at the rearview mirror. She swerved around another car. "Oh god, why did _I _have to drive?!"

"Your sister has her license." Mike said.

"And none of us have any experience behind the wheel." Aidan added

"Just because I backed up the car out of the driveway ONCE doesn't mean I have experience!" Jet shot back.

A wail of sirens up ahead made Tyler turn the camera towards the windshield revealing several cop cars driving towards them. "Uh oh, I think they're trying to cut us off."

"I swear to god I am going to kill you all." Jet ground out as she looked at the rearview mirror and then at what was in front of her. "I have two cars behind me and now I've got two in the front. WONDERFUL!"

"Well anyways, if we're going to get caught soon might as well try to finish this up," Tyler said turning the camera back to Mike.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" Mike shouted at him. "We're in the middle of a crisis and you want us to keep filming?!"

"It may be our only way to reach Meredith and our friends from our world!" Tyler said. "We've got to at least finish it."

Mike exchanged looks with Aidan who sighed. "I think all it'll help to do is make them think we're batshit crazy. But okay, lets give it a go."

Mike sighed as Tyler focused in on him again. "Anyways, as I was saying it was Tyler's fault in the first place."

_Mike, Jet and Aidan had left a very bewildered Dan behind at the basketball court. Now they were running up the main street in Wardington City._

"_Okay, if you were a potentially very crazy pyromaniac, where would you go?" Mike asked. _

_Jet growled. "Anywhere, you know how he gets! Once the bonehead thinks of anything he runs off to go do it, no matter how idiotic and dumb it is!"_

_Aidan was about to add his two cents when a black car pulled up next to them on the wrong side of the road, the window rolled down and Tyler's head poked out of the window. "GUYS! I know what we have to do no!"_

_The three just looked blankly at Tyler for a moment. _

"_Where did you get a car?" Jet asked._

"_Why the hell are you driving?" Mike asked._

"_What do you mean 'what we have to do?'" Aidan said narrowing his eyes as he fixed his glasses._

_Tyler rolled his eyes as he opened the driver side door. "Look get in someone take over as driver and I'll explain on the way."_

_Mike, Jet and Aidan exchanged glances. Then both Mike and Aidan rushed for the back and got in before Jet could react. _

_Jet's eyes widened. "Hey! I don't want to drive!"_

_Tyler shrugged. "Oh well, I guess I can drive." He said moving to get back in the drivers seat. _

"_NO!" All three of his friends shouted at once making Tyler jump as Jet reluctantly got in on the drivers side and slammed the door shut. _

"_I'll drive," Jet said as she slowly pulled out onto the (thankfully empty at the moment) road. "Where are we going."_

_Several red and blue lights were beginning to appear in the mirrors. "Oh well, for starters… away from them." _

"_WHAT?!"_

Mike sighed as he reached a hand to touch his forehead. "The moron, had not only entered the Marukura home but hotwired a car on top of it." Mike lowered his hand and glared at Tyler. "What the heck were you thinking?! This isn't grand theft auto! You can't go around breaking into places and stealing cars and not expect trouble!"

Tyler winced. "Well… we needed a car, how else were we going to get to Chicago?!"

"How do you know for sure, we need to get to Chicago?" Mike questioned narrowing his eyes.

Tyler snorted. "Uh, the bad guy told me that's where he's going just as he showed it in the portal."

"YOU IDIOT!" Aidan shouted before it was cut off by a loud bang as the car jerked forwards. All four heads whipped around to see a police car smashing into their back bumper making the car jerk forwards. "We're going to get thrown in jail for this ALL BECAUSE YOU LISTENED TO THE BAD GUY?!" Aidan roared throwing his hands in the air. "ARE YOU STUPID?!"

Tyler shrank back the camera view expanding slightly as he moved back showing Aidan's outraged expression and Mike's disappointed frown. "I was just… trying to help."

Aidan snarled and was about to continue when there was a loud popping sound and the car dropped down a bit the squeal of metal on the ground for an instant, just before it skidded out of control.

"Oh shit, oh shitshishitshit." Jet said slamming her foot desperately on the brake. "The tires, they popped the tires." Jet was jerking the wheel in every which way trying desperately to get some form of control over the car. But the car continued to skid going sideways. She threw her hands over her face. "Oh god we're going to hurt someone!" She cried covering her eyes and drawing back in the seat a few sobs escaping her. "Oh god, oh god," She whimpered.

Skylord popped open on her shoulder. "It-it's gonna be okay Jet." She said desperately glancing out the windows. "There's no one else on the street except for the cops."

After a few tense seconds the car slid to a stop just a few feet away from the police cars.

Jet continued to cover her face breaking down, her whole body shaking as she sobbed.

Aidan slowly glanced around watching as the cops held back behind their vehicles. "All right here's what we do." He said slowly and keeping his voice down. "Tyler turn off that video camera."

Tyler did as he was told shutting it off.

"Put it down on your seat." Aidan said keeping his eyes on the cops. Tyler did as he was told setting the camera down just as a loud voice shouted from outside.

"Everyone in the car put your hands out the window!" An angry male voice shouted.

Mike gulped and glanced towards Aidan. "Do we?"

Aidan nodded rolling down the window before he stuck his hands out of it. "We comply, maybe it won't be so bad." Jet snorted from up front. "Listen up, everyone's bakugan," Skylord, Chiveria, Carniverus and Hydrogator focused on him. "You all do not say anything. From this point on you are toys, you do not talk, you do not move. If they find out you can talk and move you will get sent to a lab, trust me I know so get in your owners pockets and remember you're toys, nothing more."

Several nods as the bakugan disappeared inside their brawlers pockets as the voice came again.

"GET YOUR HANDS OUTSIDE THE WINDOW!"

Mike finished rolling his window down and stuck his hands out the window, Jet and Tyler following suite.

"Now everything should be fine." Aidan said. "They'll take us away, and we'll find out how much shit we've gotten ourselves in. After all its not like we're carrying guns or anything…" He trailed off as all 3 sets of eyes fell on Tyler.

"Tyler." Aidan said slowly. "What do you have on you?"

There was a long pause punctuated by the officers ordering Jet to turn off the car and put the keys on the roof, which she did all while keeping a fearful gaze on Tyler, waiting for his answer.

Tyler gulped. "Uh… A few grenades. Maybe some matches… Some other stuff."

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Aidan roared at him, making Tyler shrink into his seat. "Great! Just great! We're gonna be stuck in this Alternate universe, where no one knows us, besides the fact that we're juvenile delinquents! AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!"

Tyler's eyes widened before he looked down. "I was just trying to-" He began his lips trembling slightly.

"WELL YOU DIDN'T!" Aidan spat.

"Aidan!" Mike cut in making Aidan fall silent as the officers roared at them from outside. "You're not helping." He said.

"Driver open the door from the outside and step out!" The officer behind them shouted.

Jet sniffled. "They're doing a traffic stop." She said with a whimper. "I recognize it cause Dad," Her eyes watered. "Taught us all about it!" She said breaking down.

Mike winced. "Jet just, just step out. Do as they say it-it's gonna be okay." He looked at his friends, the distressed Jet, the angry Aidan, and the hurt Tyler. He took a deep breath and said more firmly. "It's going to be okay."

Jet sniffed wiping her eyes with the sleeve before she opened the door from the outside and managed to get it open. Mike watched as she stepped out taking another step to the side before shutting the door.

"Step back towards the sound of my voice." The officer boomed.

Aidan sighed as he watched Jet walk back towards the officer. "Welp to Juvie we go." He said.

Mike sighed. "Your positive thinking is so encouraging." He snapped. "Look just shut up, you've made your point, we get it. Now shut up." He turned away. "Please."

Aidan winced frowning slightly. "All right."

Nothing more was said as they called Aidan back next. The blond repeating what Jet had done. Walking back towards the cops, and then dropping to his knees to allow for them to cuff him.

Mike debated going before Tyler. Would it be better or worse for them if they discovered Tyler had grenades before him. He just got up the courage to step out when they called the passenger out.

Tyler opened the door from the outside as Jet and Aidan had done before and then stepped out. Kicking the door closed.

"He's got something in his pockets." One of the cops said, Mike wincing.

"Get down on the ground!" One of the cops shouted at Tyler. "Get down on your knees without using your hands and lie down on your stomach."

For a moment Mike feared Tyler wouldn't comply but Tyler did as he was told, slowly he got down on his knees and then got down on the ground. He spread his arms out to the sides and didn't move.

Mike watched as the cops advanced on him one moving towards Mike.

"Get out of the car with your hands up." He ordered Mike.

Mike did as he was told shooting a look back to see Jet and Aidan being pushed into one of the police cars.

"Keep your eyes in front of you!" The cop behind him snapped, Mike jumping as he looked ahead.

"Put your hands to the small of your back thumbs pointed to the sky."

Mike did as he was told and winced as one of his hands were grasped in a harsh punishing grip. Then a moment later he felt metal being pushed against his wrist and a hand cuff slipped on one of his hands. Then the officer grabbed the other and cuffed that hand.

"All right, now move back with me kid." The officer said one hand holding onto Mike's cuffs the other grasping Mike's shoulder as the officer walked backwards Mike following his lead.

Mike watched as one cop sat on Tyler's back as they searched him then a shout of 'He's got a grenade!' sent all the cops into a frenzy. The grip on Mike's shoulder became punishingly hard as he was brought over to the car.

"Put your head down on the hood." He ordered Mike.

Mike sighed closing his eyes as he did so.

This wasn't how he'd thought their escape from the doom dimension would go down.

A/N :

Well that's the prologue. The neo brawlers have arrived in Chaq's a series of events that led to one end. Next chapter will have us meet Chaq's versions of the bakugan characters.

Man that went so easily! After DD having been so much work as of late, this one flowed so easily.

Now unfortunately I'll prolly have finished this before I post it mainly because Aidan has broken free of his spell, and I'd rather not post this until after Chapter 78 of DD where Aidan breaks free from the spell in DD and Mike, Tyler and Aidan all join Jet in the DD.

In fact I'll try and get that done now.


	2. The 'Get out of Jail Free' Card

A/N: Welp Chaq just posted a new chapter of 'A series of Events that led to one end, lets get on with this story!'

Arc Title: A new Series of Events

Original story: 'A Series of Events that Led to One End' by chquine-harvinellisse

Summary: The first stop on their wild dimension hopping trip lands the Neo Brawlers in a strange alternate Wardington City. Where the brawlers are older and are not… the Brawlers. Instead a group of 5 girls run Crest Café, and when the Neo Brawlers find that they have a debt to pay they agree to work there for a while. It seems easy enough, wait tables, cook food, serve it, work at the cashier, and help the girls find their perfect match. This may be harder than they thought.

Tyler: WOOHOO! We're playing matchmaker!

Aidan: *smacks Tyler* we've gotta get out of jail first idiot

Tyler: *deflates* oh yeah *pulls out a card* Well I've got a 'Get out of Jail Free' card.

Aidan: *snatches it away* That doesn't work in real life!

Tyler: How do you know?

Aidan: I just know! *glances around* Look can we just get on with the story?!

Chapter 1

Masquerade sighed as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat though trying to keep it as unnoticeable as possible.

This was after all a very important meeting which could determine the future funding of his grandfather's research.

But it was such a drag, and thankfully his mask hid how his eyes narrowed in annoyance as the old farts bartered with his grandfather on how much money they'd grant him to continue his research. Technically he hadn't lied to Alice when he'd denied them being in trouble, but it was becoming clear to him that unless his Grandfather produced something impressive soon, that would quickly change.

It didn't help matters, Masquerade's eyes shifted to focus in on the other young man in the room, that the Von Hertzon family hadn't been too pleased with the development of Alice suddenly having a boyfriend. Apparently Klaus was more interested in his sister than Masquerade first realized.

"Teleportation and traveling across dimensions is a very difficult feat." Dr. Micheal was telling the two older business men, he had his hands folded in front of him, but Masquerade could see he was holding them so tightly his knuckles were turning slightly white. "It will take me some time before I can even provide anything like a prototype or be able to transcend dimensions any time soon. But I am doing everything I can, and I assure you that in a year or so, I will be able to produce something more solid I assure you."

The older men exchanged glances, when Klaus straightened up.

"Forgive me for interrupting but I've been quite curious," Klaus said smiling in a way that made Masquerade tense. "How is Alice?" He asked.

Masquerade's eyes narrowed and before his grandfather could say anything Masquerade spoke up trying as hard as he could to keep his voice calm and steady. "She's fine," He said flatly, "She's working a job of her own, as well as in a happy relationship." He said simply.

Klaus leaned back in his seat, his eyebrows raising slightly as he lifted a finger to tap at his cheek. "Perhaps we should have you over for dinner at some point," He said, Masquerade's eyes narrowing behind his mask. "It's been so long since I've seen her."

"A wise idea Klaus," The other man put in before looking at Dr. Micheal and Masquerade, "We'll adjorn and continue this discussion at the end of the week, for now we will keep funding you. But I should hope you bring a better offer to the table." The man placed the papers away in a briefcase before he rose from his seat Klaus rising as well. "Goodbye Dr. Michael, Masquerade." The man said as he and Klaus left.

Once the door clicked shut behind him Masquerade scowled.

"It would seem, Klaus is more interested in Alice than we thought." His grandfather said quietly.

Masquerade looked at him. "Indeed." He said carefully. "You're, not going to force her into a relationship with him… Are you?" He said frowning.

"Of course not!" His grandfather said, "After all if she's in a happy relationship I would never break it up." He added firmly as he began to pack up his research.

Masquerade frowned. It was clear his grandfather believed that Alice had been in a relationship for far longer than she'd actually been in. However, it was obvious that Klaus didn't believe such, hence why he'd asked to see Alice when Masquerade and Dr. Micheal went to meet with his family again. He either wanted to try and sway her to be with him, or he wanted Alice's boyfriend to make an appearance and prove that he truly existed.

Masquerade was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't notice his phone ringing until his grandfather nudged him making Masquerade look up in surprise. His grandfather nodding to the pocket of his coat where his phone was lighting up.

Frowning Masquerade answered it. "Hello?" He said

"Masky we've got a problem!" Chaq's voice filtered through the phone.

Masquerade sighed rolling his eyes behind his mask as he followed his grandfather out. "What is it? Did you lose the remote again? Or forget how to work the oven or something?" He said, he tried to recall why he'd brought Chaq to live with him and Jet again. Oh right, he was trying to encourage Jet to forgive him.

"No! I just got a call from the police, they told me that Jet's been arrested!" Chaq said.

"What?" Masquerade said stopping dead in his tracks. Jet arrested? That made little sense, he knew the girl went out of her way to follow the rules and the laws. What could she have possibly done-

"But the thing is Jet's right here!" Chaq continued.

"Yeah I'm right here!" Jet said from the other side.

Masquerade frowned. "I'll take care of it, you just stay in the house." He said pinching the bridge of his nose.

"But I have work!" Jet protested. "What'll I tell Runo?"

"Tell her you'll send Chaq in your stead, surely your younger sister can handle working a few hours at a café while I take care of this." Masquerade said hanging up the phone not in the mood to have Jet argue his ear off, he even went so far as to put his phone on silent.

Masquerade sighed and his grandfather looked at him.

"Trouble with Jet?" He asked.

Masquerade sighed. "Someone's pretending to be Jet or something, because Chaq just called me to tell me that Jet was arrested but yet she's right in the room. "

Dr. Michael raised an eyebrow. "Hmm, that is interesting," He grabbed his chin, "I'll leave you to that then," He smiled slightly. "By the way, when do you plan on letting me meet the lucky young lady?"

Masquerade flushed a bit. "Not anytime soon." He managed before he turned to leave. "I'll see you later Grandfather."

He ignored his grandfather's chuckle and continued walking, the car was down the street anyways.

He'd just have to ask the driver to make a stop at the police station before heading home.

/-/

"I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves. I know a song that gets on-"

"Will someone shut that kid up!" Snapped the officer who was sitting at the desk beyond the holding cell.

Tyler frowned behind the bars of the holding cell, "I was just singing." Tyler said. "Nothing wrong with that."

"Yeah well he's not the only one who has a headache." Aidan grumbled from his place beside Tyler on the bench.

After being arrested the four kids had been brought to the station and had gone through processing, they were currently waiting for someone to post bail otherwise, they weren't getting out any time soon.

It did help that though the three boys were presently crammed on the one bench in the holding cell that no other criminal was in there with them.

"I hope they're not pushing Jet too hard," Mike muttered resting his elbow against the wall and propping his head up with his hand. "That whole experience shook her up something awful."

Aidan nodded. "They should've taken Tyler, he's the idiot who carries flammables around, and bombs." He scowled. "Why, why the hell did you have grenades on you?" He asked looking pointedly at Tyler.

"I forgot it was in there." Tyler said, "And it wasn't like I could just throw it away!" He said throwing up his hands. "Some kid could have found it and hurt themselves."

Mike merely sighed and shook his head looking blankly at the wall over the officer's head as Aidan scoffed and shifted on the bench to look at Tyler.

"Where the hell do you even get that crap?" Aidan said then frowned. "On second thought don't tell me, I really don't want to know."

Tyler grinned sheepishly. "Er well I have a friend who owns an armory and he sometimes lets me keep some of his stuff. He gave me that grenade as a going away present and I forgot to put it away."

Aidan's eyebrows shot up and he looked to Mike who nodded wearily.

"Its Texas Aidan what do you expect?" Mike asked shrugging his shoulders.

Aidan blinked and then nodded gravely. "Suddenly it all makes sense." He said with a weary sigh.

Silence fell on the three boys as Mike just glanced around the room, Aidan was going over various theories in his head while Tyler twiddled his thumbs for a moment.

The silence lasted all of five seconds as Tyler's head snapped up.

"Hey! Do you guys have a get out of jail free card?!" He asked Mike and Aidan excitedly.

Mike turned and looked at him with a raised eyebrow as Aidan openly gaped at him.

Tyler blinked and looked at them. "What?" He said frowning slightly looking confused.

Aidan closed his mouth shaking his head at Tyler. "You are so stupid it never ceases to surprise me." He said pushing up his glasses.

Tyler pouted and folded his arms across his chest jerking his head up and away from Aidan nearly smacking his chin into Mike's forehead but the brunette simply tilted his head to the side and out of Tyler's range.

The door outside clicked open, and Tyler jumped up from the bench turning his head expectantly towards the room where Jet had been taken for questioning. But his expression fell when he saw that the door remained firmly shut as the groan of hinges told that a door was being opened.

With Jet finally coming back to them out the three boys focused on the entrance way.

Their jaws dropped as a very familiar blond with his hair spiked up, and wearing a mask entered the room with an officer at his side.

"Masq-" Mike and Aidan clamped a hand over Tyler's mouth but the masked blond turned his head towards them and frowned.

Aidan flashed a sheepish grin while Mike's expression remained neutral as they kept their hands clamped over Tyler's mouth until Aidan gave a cry and jerked his hand away.

"What?" Mike asked as Tyler sat down on the bench and folded his arms across his chest.

"He licked me!" Aidan said holding out the licked hand to the side and waving it wildly. "Who knows what kind of diseases he has!"

Tyler frowned. "For your information I am the picture of good health!" Tyler said. "And I don't understand why trying to get the attention of someone who could help us get out is a bad thing."

Mike shot a glance at Masquerade who was standing beside the officer eyeing the three boys, clearly Tyler had forgotten that they weren't at home here. And this wasn't _their_ Masquerade. Wait, no, technically they didn't have a Masquerade, except…Argh! This was so confusing.

"I hate dimensional travel." Mike muttered under his breath.

Outside of Mike's internal frustrations, Masquerade studied the boys for a moment.

"I wouldn't pay much attention to them," the officer told him. "They're clearly crazy, the only one who isn't as crazy is the girl,"

"Jet Raynet," Masquerade said making all three boys perk up and focus on him. He nodded. "Can I see her?" He asked.

The officer nodded. "She's a bit…distressed." He said. "We've tried questioning her but she keeps breaking down in the middle of every time we've tried to get anything out of her."

Masquerade nodded. "That's all right, I can handle that." He said.

The officer nodded. "All right, come this way then." He said leading Masquerade to the door that led to the room where they were questioning Jet.

The three boys watched as Masquerade left and Tyler piped up.

"You guys were wrong, that is a get out of Jail free card," Tyler said nodding after Masquerade.

Mike and Aidan looked at him.

"Except he's Jet's." Tyler said his face falling, and Mike heaved a sigh, while Aidan growled irritably. The three boys shifting as they settled in for even more waiting.

/-/

Jet sniffled as she looked blankly at the wall, her cheek pressed against the cold metal of the table in the questioning room. They didn't have her handcuffed. Which was just fine with her, not having the cold weight of hand cuffs on her wrists did help a little.

But Jet felt sick to her stomach, she'd never done anything bad or wrong or illegal all 14 years of her life. And now here she was, in jail waiting to be put away. It made her heart clench and tears pricked at her eyes.

She stiffened when she heard the door open. Slowly she sat up and looked towards the door, as expected another officer entered, the same who had been talking ot her before. But there was someone with him, her eyes widened as she saw Masquerade.

"Mas-" Then she fell silent her eyes flicking away to focus on the table.

"Jessica Alana Raynet," Jet winced at the full use of her name, she looked up at Masquerade who looked her up and down.

"Yes?" She said uncertainly.

Masquerade didn't say anything. "What is the charges officer?" He asked turning to the man.

"For her? Resisting Arrest, reckless driving, driving without a license,"

"Felonies but nothing critical?" Masquerade asked arms crossed looking at Jet.

"Well… Yes." The officer said uncertainly.

"What about the other 3?" Masquerade asked.

"Now hold on," The officer began.

"I understand your concerns officer," Masquerade said and Jet began to brighten a small smile appearing on her face. She didn't understand why this Masquerade was trying to get the Neo Brawlers out of jail but she didn't care. She could feel her smile push to get wider but she forced it back trying to keep a straight face as best she could. "But as long as the charges are minor felonies, no property was damaged, and no one was hurt, I don't see why I can't post bail for the four and get them out of your hair."

"But-"

"Will 4,000 do the job?" Masquerade asked producing a check book.

The officer slowly closed his mouth and Jet couldn't hold back the bright smile her blue eyes brightening.

The officer sighed. "I'll get their things, and the paperwork." He said.

Jet didn't say anything just threw her hands in the air and clenched her fists blue eyes shining. She froze though when Masquerade frowned at her. Jet hastily lowered her arms and looked as cool and collected as she could manage.

However once the two of them were gone Jet sank into the metal seat of questioning and heaved a heavy sigh of relief.

/-/

Tyler was practically bouncing all over the place as they were led out of the police station. He'd happily bragged to the other three about how he was right that Masquerade was their 'get out of jail free card' and Aidan proceeded to bonk him on the head and told him to be quiet.

The police officers returned their bakugan, their baku pods, and the video camera, though they did not give Tyler back his grenades, or his explosives must to the sadness of the subterra brawler. But he'd reluctantly accepted this. Especially when the other three glared daggers at his back.

Soon enough the four were following Masquerade out of the police station. Mike was silent with his hands crammed into his hoodie's pocket. Aidan was keeping a firm grip on Tyler's forearm keeping an eye on the blond. Jet looked relieved to be outside as she took in a deep breath.

"The car is right there." Masquerade said nodding to the car he'd arrived in. He smirked as he saw all four's jaws dropped.

"That's a car?!" Tyler 'stage whispered' to Aidan, who was too surprised to tell him to quiet down.

"That's a limo!" Jet said eyes wide as she clasped her hands together and turned to Masquerade who raised an eyebrow behind his mask and shrugged.

"Limo, car, same difference." Masquerade said dismissively waving his hand. "Now are you gonna get in or what?" He asked.

Tyler and Aidan didn't need to be told twice they happily got in, Jet following after them.

Mike on the other hand hesitated, he looked at Masquerade uncertainly. His eyebrow raised and Masquerade tilted his head.

"You can stay if you'd like, I'm sure the officers would love to check your mental state." Masquerade said.

Mike winced, it didn't seem like there was a choice, and the other three didn't even stop to consider what Masquerade's motives were for getting them out of jail. So he took in a deep breath and climbed in sitting down beside Tyler who was looking around at everything. He reached out to touch something, but Aidan swatted his hand away from it.

"Everything in here is probably worth more than your life." Aidan said as Tyler rubbed his throbbing hand. "So don't break anything."

"Oh I don't think anything is worth more to my family than you four right now." Masquerade said entering the car and sitting down beside Jet. The door snapped closed behind him and the car headed down the road.

Mike's expression darkened and Aidan's eyes widened having caught on, only Tyler and Jet exchanged confused looks.

Masquerade leaned forwards a smirk on his face.

"You lot are from another dimension aren't you?" He asked.

"Yeah that's right." Tyler said Aidan kicking him in the shin. "OW! What was that for!" He protested punching Aidan in the arm.

Aidan winced grabbing his arm. "Ow that hurt!" He cried. "You're being an idiot and saying too much!"

"He asked me a question!" Tyler said pointedly nodding to Masquerade who had his arms folded but the smirk ever present on his face. "I figured since he got us out of jail he deserved an answer!"

Aidan growled. "Yeah but why did he get us out of jail? And how'd he even know we were in jail?"

Masquerade rolled his eyes under the mask. "I got a call telling me that someone had arrested someone who claimed to be a friend of mine." He looked towards Jet who blinked.

"Wait…. There's a Jet in this world?" Tyler said pointing at Jet. Then he burst out laughing.

Jet shot him a look. "What's so funny?"

"hahaha, just-just wondering how your personality's been altered! I mean maybe you actually like dressing as a girl!" This time he received three kicks, one from Jet, one from Aidan and another from Mike. "OW!" He cried grabbing his leg. "You guys are no fun!"

"How'd you know I was referring to Jet?" Masquerade asked tilting his head slightly.

"Only cause she'd be the only who'd want to be friends with you." Tyler wisely pulled his legs up to his chest before the others could bruise them even more. "Hahaha, missed me."

Masquerade's expression darkened and Tyler froze up. The other three looking at their friend expectantly.

"Er, in a good way?" Tyler said backtracking as fast as he could. "She's like a huge fangirl," He nodded to Jet, "So it'd make sense that she'd be her friend, rather than Mike who's jealous, and Aidan who's a bit of a jerk."

He pulled his legs away again but this time Mike elbowed him in the side.

"And I can see why you wouldn't be a friend of mine." Masquerade said in a deadpan before he looked at the others. "Anything you care to add or should I keep asking your friend here?" He asked them.

"Why is it so important that we come from another dimension?" Mike asked.

Masquerade was silent for a moment.

"Because you're the proof I need." He confessed.

Jet raised an eyebrow. "Proof of what? That other dimensions exist?" She snorted and rolled her eyes. "Well of course they do! There's our home dimension, the bakugan dimension, Vestroia, the doom dimension, this dimension." She turned to Masquerade who was gaping at her. "And prolly a few others as well, and don't look at me like that!" She said squirming slightly in her seat. "I'm not crazy!"

Masquerade's mouth closed and he grinned. "I never said you were." He said.

"The look you were giving me early said otherwise." Jet muttered looking away.

"Wait, so what you're saying is you needed proof that other dimensions exist… Are we really solid proof of that?" Aidan asked.

Masquerade frowned slightly. "No… I suppose not…" He admitted wincing slightly. "Damn, there goes 4000 dollars."

"4000 dollars?!" The other three said eyes widening.

"That's 4000 dollars we'd have to pay you back!" Aidan said grabbing at his head.

"Where the heck are we gonna get 4000 dollars?" Mike groaned running a hand down his face.

Tyler looked thoughtful and then he raised his hand opening his mouth.

"No more ideas from you!" Aidan said grabbing his hand and lowering it, Tyler looking crestfallen.

Masquerade sighed grabbing his chin, "Well I'll have to think about how I can use you lot as proof, in the meantime though…" A smirk crossed his face. "I think I might know a place where you can start working off your debt to me." He said.

Tyler frowned. "Why do I have a very bad feeling about this?" He was kicked once more. "OW!"

A/N:

Well that's all for the first chapter! This is part 1 of the 'New Series of Events' I'm not sure how long this xover with it will go but it will be at least 3 chapters or so long.

So much Tyler abuse, poor poor Tyler, if only you weren't such a trouble magnet, and were capable of keeping your big mouth shut. Then maybe they'd go easy on you.

Anyways that's chapter 1. I hope you guys enjoyed. I'll be posting the next chapter of 'The Mighty Fall' next, and the bonus chapter where me and my characters will answer questions on DD will be up either tomorrow or Christmas.


End file.
